The present invention relates to a liquid immersion member.
As disclosed, for example, in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0233512 and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0152697, among exposure apparatuses used in photolithography, an immersion exposure apparatus that exposes a substrate with exposure light through a liquid is known. The immersion exposure apparatus fills an optical path of the exposure light with the liquid by performing a liquid supply operation and a liquid recovery operation.